Child Caring
by yukki067
Summary: Seiran by accident has turned Anise into a four year old child and they have no idea of who is going to take care of the young child. So it's going into their hands and their mother's hands. R&R!


**Here's a new fanfic. I expect that you like it.**

* * *

**Narra****tor's POV:**

It was such a normal day for Anise and her knights since there was no catastrophic disasters like other days.

"This seems to be a nice day." Seiran said, as he was in his corner making some sort of potion. He was in that corner while Mutsuki had gone to the roof to have a nap, Mitsuru was at a student council meeting, Kaede was napping on the couch and Anise (Their fearless leader) was reading a magazine while painting her nails.

"Yeah, it sure is." Anise said. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I actually don't know since I just started to mix stuff." Seiran said and Anise mentally facepalmed herself then Mutsuki and Mitsuru came in.

"Hey guys." Seiran screamed and that woke Kaede up.

"Are we under attack?" Kaede mumbled.

"I don't know." Anise said. "He's such an idiot."

"He lost points." Mitsuru said with a smug smile on his face. "Loser."

"If there isn't anything interesting to do then bye." Kaede said as he grabbed his schoolbag and started to walk towards the exit door when he opened the door then Ninufa came in like they had threw him in there and he hit Seiran's whatever potion and it flew into the skies and mainly fell on top of Anise's hair that was tied up in a messy bun and when it hit the ground, a big bunch of smoke appeared.

"Stupid Ninufa." Kaede muttered but gasped when he didn't feel Anise's presence.

"Guys, are you feeling the same thing that I am?" Kaede said.

"Good job, blue rose. You killed Lady Anise and now we're going to have to kill you." Mitsuru said.

"Please don't, have mercy! I still need to create a perfect blue rose garden!" Seiran screamed and he was going to run but he felt a tug on his blazer and all the smoke instantly faded away and he turned around and he saw an adorable little girl that looked like she was 4 or 5 years old and she gave him a sweet childlike smile and a tender, sweet aura. The little girl had long pink bouncy hair that reached her ankles, big ruby eyes that shined with innocence, pale skin like a porcelain doll and all she was wearing was the school's blazer. The little girl smiled tenderly at Seiran and then hugged him.

"Nii-chan." The little girl said while she smiled.

"Seiran what the hell are you... Who the hell is that?!" Kaede asked and Seiran covered the little girl's ears.

"Kaede, it's a little girl." Seiran said and the little girl removed her head from Seiran's grasp and went to hug Kaede whom was like stone from the shock of seeing a little girl that looked like a younger version of his dominion.

"Nii-chan." The little girl said with a sweet smile.

"Okay. What's your name?" Kaede asked the little girl as he crouched down to see the little girl and he saw the same rose choker that belonged to Anise.

"My name is Anise Yamamoto. Nice to meet you, nii-chan." Anise said.

"What are you doing now, mutt?" Mutsuki asked but his eyes widened as he saw the little girl smiling as she hugged Kaede but she ran behind Kaede.

"Ha! I knew it, you even scare children!" Kaede said.

"Don't worry Anise. He won't hurt you." Seiran said.

**"He doesn't look that bad."** Anise thought as she looked at Mutsuki.

"He's not bad, right?" Anise thought.

They ended up taking care of the little princess whom had a knack for calling the four boys 'big brother' (Mitsuru is her real big brother so it makes sense) and she called Itsushi 'grandpa' whom didn't his nickname at all, she was playing with Ninufa as the guys spoke with Itsushi.

"How could this happen?" Kaede whispered.

"I've heard of cases of some people turning the clock of time backwards but they also forget whom they was." Itsushi said as he looked at Anise whom was running in circles just as fast as when she was older.

"I don't want her to be stuck this way!" Seiran said.

"Big brother! Big brother! Come over here! Look at this!" Anise said as she grabbed Mitsuru's hand and pulled him.

"What's wrong?" Mitsuru asked as he used his outer kind and generous personality with the younger child.

"Look at that flower! I've never seen one like that before in my life!" Anise said as she pointed at a beautifully fresh white rose. "It reminds Anise of big brother."

"That's so sweet... Where did she go?" Mitsuru asked.

"What's wrong this time?" Mutsuki asked.

"I think that I lost our Domina." Mitsuru said and all the boys got hysterical when they heard that.

Meanwhile, Anise was looking for some food, she didn't care where she was. She just wanted something to eat and she found a fancy strawberry cake in a classroom so she started to eat it. What she didn't know is that it belonged to Idel whom had gone to the bathroom and when he came back, he saw nothing on his plate and he saw that even Yakoh's cake was eaten too.

"Who would steal my cake?!" Idel screamed.

"I don't know but just calm down." Yakoh said and he saw a little girl. "And I think that I now know."

And they walked out of the classroom and they both saw the same little girl.

"I'm going to go and tell that little girl that it's rude to eat other people's food!" Idel said through his teeth and he walked towards Anise but Yakoh stopped him.

"Calm down. It's a little girl and maybe she was hungry." Yak oh explained and the little girl was staring at them.

"She's spotted us! Let's run." Idel said.

"Konichiwa!" Anise said and she walked away towards the library or where ever she was before.

"I think that I'm lost." Anise whispered and she saw way too many doors so she started to get dizzy.

"Maybe I shouldn't have gone outside for food." Anise mumbled while pouting but then she stopped Itsushi.

"Grandpa!" Anise said as she ran towards Itsushi.

"That's not my name. Where did you go?" Itsushi asked.

"I went outside because I was hungry." Anise explained bluntly.

"Let's go back." Itsushi said as he took Anise back to the annex.

"Not that I'm trying to be cruel but... How are you going to take care of a 5 year old?" Itsushi asked.

"I'm four." Anise said as she ate a cookie.

"Okay. How do you plan to take care of a 4 year old if you're only 16, 17, and 18 years old? You're practically children!" Itsushi said.

"We won't. I have an idea of who will." Mitsuru said.

At the Tenjou mansion's gigantic and perfectly decorated living room, Mitsuru's mother, Dia, was staring at the boys angrily as she paced back and forth. She had long golden blond hair that reached her waist, blue sapphire eyes, and pale skin and she had a perfect body. She looked way too young to be a mother. She was wearing a white long-sleeve dress that reached her ankles with diamond earrings and necklace. She was totally Mitsuru's mother for the exaggeration of the way that she was dressed.

"What is this?!" She screamed at their faces as they holded Anise.

"By accident the blue rose turned our Dominion into a 4 year old child. Can the nannies take care of her?" Mitsuru asked and Dia stared at the little girl whom was hiding in Mutsuki's chest from the scare that she had gotten from Mitsuru's mother.

"Tch... KAWAII!" Dia screamed as she scooped the little girls into her arms while hugging her and twirling her around making the younger girl dizzy.

"I'm going to take really good care of you! I'm going to conceit you to the maximum level of conceiting a child! And I'm going to dress you in fancy dresses! And I'm going to teach you how to be a proper lady!" Dia said as she kept twirling the little girl.

**"Oh no. This so not good for me." **Anise thought.

"I think that she killed her already." Seiran mumbled.

"Mother, it's not for that much!" Mitsuru said and the slam of a door sounded very loud and they all turned to see... Kaede's mother, Tsukiyo, whom may I comment was fuming with anger. She had long dark brown hair tied up in a traditional Japanese bun, amethyst-like eyes, pale porcelain skin. She also looked way too young to be the mother of 3 children including Kaede. She was wearing a red velvet fancy and traditional kimono.

"Mother, what are you doing here?!" Kaede asked.

"What any other mother would do. Looking for her eldest son that hadn't come back from home. Nice to see you again Dia." Tsukiyo said with anger.

Dia and Tsukiyo have never gotten along even before their children were born and even before they married their respective husbands.

"Now come Kaede. You have training right... What an adorable little girl!" Tsukiyo said as she spotted Anise and she grabbed her from Dia's arms.

"What's your name?" Tsukiyo asked Anise after she twirled her around many times.

"A-A-A-Anise." Anise said while she was dizzy.

"I'm keeping her. Kaede, you have a new little sister." Tsukiyo said.

"What?! No, I'm keeping her!" Dia said and they then started a little argument.

"Well, at least we know who's going to take care of her. But now we have to save her from getting torn into pieces." Kaede said.

"Great. We finished one problem but then we get another one." Mutsuki said.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Anise asked and both mothers stopped pulling her.

"Okay. Who do you want to stay with? Me or Ms. Naggy over there?" Dia asked and Anise looked at them both.

"I want to stay with Nii-chan!" Anise said as she ran towards Seiran to hug him.

"NOOOOOO!" Both mothers screamed. "It's your fault!"

And it went on and on and on.

"How about I stay one day with you and the other with you?" Anise said as she smiled to the both women.

"She was smarter when she was a kid." Kaede said.

"Deal." Both women said.

It seemed that Anise was good at making business.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! And it helps the creative process!**


End file.
